Fugere ante inimicus
by Ruki2
Summary: Kann keine Summary's schreiben, am besten lest ihr selber und bildet euch eure eigene Meinung!


Trailer zu Harry Potter "Fugere ante inimicus"  
  
Hallo Ihr! Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, ich bin Ruki die Autoirin dieses Werkes. Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Freude dran es zu lesen, wie ich das Vergnügen hatte dieses hier zu schreiben. Wenn ihr mailen wollt dann tut dies auch denn ich freue mich darüber. Meine E-Mail Adresse ist: Ruki4Slytherin@web.de Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine der Figuren, sie sind alle Eigentum von JKR. Ich mache keinen Profit mit dieser Geschichte, sie dient nur zum Spaß und zu nichts andrem. Da so viele Leute einen Trailer geschrieben habe ich das auch gemacht. Also viel Spaß!  
  
Der Trailer " Fugere ante inimicus" (FaI)  
  
Also stellt euch das mal so vor:. Ihr sitzt im Kino mit Popcorn und eurem Getränk, habt es euch im Kinosessel bequem gemacht und wartet darauf, das endlich der Film anfängt. Als das Licht ausgeht kribbelt es euch unter den Fingernägel so gespannt seid ihr. Denn schließlich wartet ihr vier Jahre drauf das endlich " Matrix reloaded" ins Kino kommt. Aber natürlich fängt der Film nicht sofort an, sondern es kommen noch die Trailer andrer Filme, die bald anfangen sollen, oder schon in Vorbereitung sind. Nach dem die andren Trailer schon gelaufen sind und ihr nun nicht mehr lange warten wollt. Kommt der letzte Trailer und so beginnt er:  
  
Man kann den Bildschirm sehen es ist Schneegestöber drauf. Man kann sehen wie dieses Gestöber für kurze Zeit aufhört, ( es ist aber noch immer kein Bild zuerkennen, da das Gestöber nur ganz kurz aufhört) um dann wieder von neuen zu beginnen. Man hört eine Mädchen Stimme die voller Angst scheint. Nur die Stimme kann man zwischen den Schneegestöber hören, sonst nichts.  
  
Mädchen: Nein.....bitte......nicht.........nein......aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!  
  
Dann hört man ein zischen und der Schrei stoppt abrupt. Das zischen was zuerst ganz leise ist, wird immer lauter bis es schließlich das Schneegestöber weg sprengt. Die Leinwand wird grell grün, so das manche die Augen schließen müssen, weil das Licht so grell ist. Dieses grüne Licht verblaßt immer mehr und ist schließlich verschwunden. Nun sieht man das dass Schneegestöber vollkommen verschwunden ist. Statt dessen sieht man nun Prof. Trelawney in einen roten Sessel, sie ist in Trance und beginnt zu sprechen:  
  
Trelawney: Verfolgungen in einer Welt in welcher es fast nur schwarzes gibt!  
  
Das Bild wechselt man sieht wie eine große menge Menschen in Panik in Richtung Norden davon laufen. Den Furcht die sie haben kann man förmlich fühlen. Aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung erscheinen düstere Gestalten die Masken aufhaben und lange schwarze Mäntel tragen ( solche wie der Sensenmann in vielen Film, mit einer Kapuze, welche so weit in das Gesicht hängt , das man gar nicht weiß ob sie überhaupt eins haben, man sieht nur hin und wieder eine der Masken kurz glänzen)  
  
Die Stimme eines Deatheater ist zu hören, Sie klingt spöttisch: Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann? Andere Deatheater: Niemand!!! Der erste Deatheater: Und wenn er kommt? Ein dritter Deatheater: Dann laufen wir  
  
Alle beginnen laut zu lachen und zu grölen.  
  
Trelawneys Stimme: Überfälle auf Halbblüter oder welche deren Eltern beide Muggel waren stehen auf der Tagesliste.  
  
Das Bild wechselt und man sieht eine junge Frau mit einem Säugling auf dem Arm, vor ihr steht ein Deatheater mit erhobenen Zauberstab.  
  
Deatheater: Na wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht Lavender Brown ist, eine der meist gesuchten Muggelfreunden .  
  
Lavender zynisch: Ich wußte gar nicht das sich hinter so einem Kranken Hirn, noch so etwas wie Intelligenz versteckt.  
  
Deatheater: Auch noch frech sein, in deiner Situation würde ich es nicht wagen so zu sprechen.  
  
Er hebt den Zauberstab und will gerade einen Zauberspruch sagen, doch in dem Moment fliegt sein Zauberstab aus der Hand. Mit offenen Mund starrt er auf die Person hinter Lavender ( die der Zuschauer aber nicht sehen kann)  
  
Lavender lächelt und sagt dann: Du hast lange gebraucht......  
  
Wieder ein Wechsel der Bilder und hört dabei Trelawneys Stimme.  
  
Trelawney: Bündnisse werden eingegangen und Schlachten geplant.......  
  
Der Blick wird frei auf eine Art Konferenzraum an den mehrer Personen an einem Tisch sitzen. Dumbledore steht vorne an einer Art Rednerpult.  
  
Dumbledore: Mein Informant hat mir berichtet das es einen neuen Angriff geben wird....  
  
Stimme aus der Runde: Wo wird er diesmal sein?  
  
Dumbledore: Es wird Hogwarts selbst sein. Wir werden das Schloß nicht halten können wir ziehen uns kurz nach dem Angriff zurück nach Amagon. Wir leisten nur Scheinbar Widerstand!  
  
Man sieht nun eine dunkle Gestalten die einen Kreis bilden. Bei näheren Hinsehen erkennt man das es Deatheater sind. Es gibt plötzlich einen Knall ( das alle senkrecht im Kinosessel sitzen und das Herz allen bis zum Hals klopft) und plötzlich steht in der Mitte eine große Gestalt, welche rot glühende Augen hat. Sofort werfen sich alle ehrfürchtig nieder.  
  
Voldemort: Meine lieben Freunde! Die Zeit ist reif, die Welt in eine neue Ära zu führen. In eine Ära ohne Mudbloods, Sympathisanten dieser ekel erregenden Rasse und sonstigen Unreine. Es wird eine Ära in der wir die Macht haben!!!! Die Deatheater die sich nun erheben beginnen laut zu jubeln. Voldemort gibt ihnen eine Zeichen und sofort herrscht stille.  
  
Voldemort: Diese Ära leuten wir jetzt ein und zwar mit dem Fall Hogwarts......  
  
Trelawney: Tod und Zerstörung greifen mit ihren düsteren Klauen um sich und halten alles Fest was sich ihnen nicht entreißen kann.  
  
Hogwarts das Bild zeigt wie viele Schüler gegen Deatheater kämpfen. Dabei sieht man viele bekannte Gesichter u.a Ron, Hermine und Harry.  
  
Ron: Es hat keinen Zweck wir können sie nicht zurück drängen.....Harry gib das Zeichen zum Rückzug!!!!  
  
Harry der weiter hinten ist nickt und brüllt: RÜCKZUG!!!!!!  
  
Trelawney: Zweifel bemächtigen sich unsrer Seelen....bei den guten wie auch bei den schlechten.  
  
Hermine mutlos: Hat das alles überhaupt einen Sinn?  
  
Wo anderes sieht man Blaise Zabini auf einer Mauer sitzen, jemand sitzt neben ihm man kann aber nicht genau sagen wer es ist.  
  
Blaise: Es geht immer nur um Macht, doch ich frage mich was kommt nach den Macht?  
  
Das Bild wird dunkel man sieht wie die Bilder ganz schnell wechseln, so schnell das einem davon fast schwindelig wird. Dann stoppt alles ganz plötzlich. Nun zeigt das Bild Draco, Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy vor Voldemort stehen. Er steht zwischen Narzissa und Lucius. Draco steht vor ihnen.  
  
Voldemort: Das nenne ich wahre Ergebenheit fast die ganze Familie Malfoy in meinem Dienst und der jüngste wird heute in meinen Kreis aufgenommen. Meine Freunde heißen wir Draco Malfoy willkommen!  
  
Voldemort dreht sich zu Draco beugt sich zu ihm und flüstert ihm was ins Ohr. Voldemort: Ich sehe du hast gefallen daran, das andere dir Dienen. Das ist es doch was du willst, oder etwa nicht? Ich weiß du willst deine Eltern stolz machen und das kannst du nur so machen. Also zweifele nicht.  
  
Das Bild wechselt und man sieht Pansy Parkinson die Hermine gerade aus einer Zelle rausläßt.  
  
Hermine: Warum tust du das? Pansy: Es gibt Zeiten da muss man seine Prinzipien ändern! Hermine: So plötzlich? Woher der Wandel? Pansy: Ich will keinem Dienen der es nicht wert ist........  
  
Trelawney: Liebe in einer Welt zwischen schwarz und schwarz.....  
  
Ron: Verdammt Hermine wo liegt das Problem?  
  
Parvati wütend: Was soll dieses Gefasel von Liebe dafür haben wir im Moment keine Zeit.  
  
Es wird ein Bild gezeigt welches Cho Chang zeigt, sie liegt auf einen Bett und raucht eine Zigarette. Sie trägt nur knappe Unterwäsche. Das Bild zeigt Harry der die Tür auf macht und erschrocken Cho ansieht.  
  
Cho mit einer süffisanten Stimme: Ach Kundschaft und dann noch so berühmte, ich fühle mich geehrt  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf: Verdammt wie tief bist du nur gesunken, Cho, das du das tust, ich dachte du hast mehr stolz, als dich zu verkaufen.  
  
Cho: Tja Harry wir können nicht alle Helden sein. Das überlassen wir dir. Jeder muss versuchen sich durchzuschlagen und ich mache es halt so....  
  
Trelawney: Kann ihn einer solchen Welt Freundschaft noch existieren? Verrat unter Freunden oder Verrat unter Feinden?  
  
Voldemort steht mit dem Rücken zu seinen Untertanen plötzlich wirbelt er herum... Voldemort: Einer von euch meine Freunde, ist der Verräter. Er winkt jemanden zu sich, der sich sofort nieder kniet, Voldemort blickt ihn an und seine roten Augen leuchten kalt.  
  
Voldemort: Ich hoffe du bist nicht der Judas.....!!1  
  
Es werden andere Bilder gezeigt, Ginny setzt sich neben ihren Bruder welcher sie erstaunt anguckt.  
  
Ginny entschuldigend: Ich kann nicht schlafen, habe immer so schlimme Alpträume.  
  
Wo anderes sieht man Sirius, Remus und Severus die gerade in ein Haus einbrechen wollen als sie eine leise Stimme hinter sich hören:  
  
Remus leise: Was war das? Sirius flüsternd: Keine Ahnung! Severus ebenfalls flüsternd zu Remus und Sirius: Das sind wahrscheinlich Voldemorts Leute sie wissen das wir da sind! ( Im Hintergrund flüstern zwei miteinander) Remus ganz leise: Und was machen wir? Severus genervt aber leise: Wie hauen ab!! ( Stimmen werden Lauter) Plötzlich tauchen einige dunkle Personen rechts von ihnen auf. Sie beginnen verschiedene Flüche zu sprechen. Sirius laut: Ich hasse das zu tun, aber du hast recht laßt uns so schnell wie es geht verschwinden.  
  
Wieder ein Szenenwechsel man kann erkennen wie sich wie Pansy, Parvati und Ron gegenüber steht.  
  
Ron: Du elende Verräterin, ihr Slytherins seid doch alle gleich! Pansy aufgebracht: Warum sind es immer gleich wir Slytherins. Warum sind es nicht mal die Ravenclaws.  
  
Es wird dunkel. Man sieht plötzlich Hannah Abbot in einer Ecke eines Verlieses sitzen. Sie hat einen Teddy der schon mehrfach geflickt ist und dem ein Auge fehlt. Eine Männliche Gestalt erscheint ( wahrscheinlich ein Deatheater)  
  
Hannah zum Teddy: Ihr habt Teddy weh getan und wer Teddy weh tut, der tut auch Hannah weh und deswegen will Hannah nicht mit dir spielen.  
  
Als nächstes sieht man ein Bild von Sybill Trelawney die auf einer Art Holzpritsche liegt. Als ein Deatheater der nach der Stimme zu Urteilen Malfoy Senior ist tritt ein.  
  
Malfoy: Wenn du mit uns kooperierst dann wird man dich netter Behandeln.  
  
Trelawney: Warum sollte ich gerade euch helfen. Malfoy: Weil du durch uns Macht erringen kannst und es das ist was du willst.  
  
Der Bildschirm wird schwarz man hört Voldemorts stimme die äußerst höhnisch klingt.  
  
Voldemort: Sieh an der große Held persönlich. Es wird Zeit für dich ein letztes Gebet zu sprechen. Grüße deine Eltern im Jenseits von mir.....  
  
Harry: Tut mir Leid deine Hoffnungen zu enttäuschen aber soweit wird es nicht kommen.....  
  
Dann herrscht stille und dann hört man Blaise Stimme.  
  
Der Bildschirm ist während dieser ganzen Aktion schwarz geblieben. Nun hört man Blaise Stimme.  
  
Blaise: Das wars, jetzt kann ihn niemand mehr aufhalten.  
  
Oben aus der Leinwand tropft eine silbrige Flüssigkeit, sie formt sich zu einer Schrift  
  
Schrift: Harry Potter " Fugere ante inimicus"  
  
Jetzt kommt eine Art roter Stempel.  
  
Stempel: Bald in ihrem Kino.  
  
Nachdem die Zuschauer nun ihr Popcorn leer gegessen haben und natürlich wissen will wie es weiter geht. Fängt der Film " Matrix reloaded" an.........  
  
So das war mein Trailer! Ich hoffe ihr seid schön neugierig geworden und wollt nun wissen was so alles passiert. Nun das könnt ihr bald hier auf der Seite lesen! Bitte schickt mir einige commis damit ich weiß ob ich euch neugierig gemacht habe!  
  
Alles Liebe eurer Ruki 


End file.
